toi, mon âme, ton âme et moi
by Grinedel
Summary: Après la dernière bataille au royaume des morts, Shun se sent vide et seul. La personne qui était auprès de lui depuis toujours lui manque. Slash! ShunHadès


**Toi, mon âme, ton âme et moi**

**Disclaimer**: Je suis française, pas japonaise, donc je n'ai pas pu écrire les chevaliers du zodiaque, n'est ce pas? Pffff

**Rating**: Pas de lemon… utilisez votre imagination, donc!

**Pairings**: Shun/Hadès et un tout petit peu de Ikki/Rune

**Warning**: Yaoi… que dire d'autre…

**Categories**: Humour et romance

Comme tous les matins, Shun était parti faire un jogging alors que la fondation était encore plongée dans le sommeil. Voilà plusieurs qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enfer et tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, les guerriers d'Asgard, les marinas et les spectres avaient été ressuscités. Ce qui embêtait Shun, c'était qu'Hadès lui aussi était de retour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser sans cesse à ces quelques heures passées sous l'identité du souverain des enfers. Et il y avait aussi cette détresse qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter depuis l'instant fatal de son « réveil ». Comme un vide qui grandissait sans cesse, anéantissant tout sur son passage.

Et ce matin là, Shun courrait pour exorciser sa peine.

Mais il ne voyait pas la silhouette qui l'attendait dans l'ombre.

Quand il sortit et se mit sur la route du jeune saint, Andromède s'arrêta net, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire, la Terreur, le Choc, la Surprise, et autre chose d'indéfinissable. L'autre s'approcha, tête baissée et Shun vit couler deux larmes sur son menton.

« Pardon »Murmura Hadès, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

La Terreur et le Choc disparurent des yeux du jeune homme. Il avait toujours eu un cœur d'or et avait toujours détesté faire ou voir souffrir les autres. Même lui.

« Mais je n'attend pas ton pardon, je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est abominable. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je regrette… »Continua le dieu. Il releva la tête et regarda Shun de ses yeux noirs rougis par les larmes.

Alors Shun su ce que signifiait le vide qui le hantait.

« Tu m'as manqué. »Soupira-t-il. Il sourit devant le regard d'incompréhension, d'espoir d'Hadès. Andromède s'approcha doucement, encore un peu impressionné et pris les mains du dieu dans les siennes.

« C'est moi qui t'ai donné cette mauvaise habitude ? »Demanda-t-il en essuyant les perles translucides du beau visage d'Hadès. Ce dernier émit un petit son entre le rire et le sanglot. Shun le serra dans ses bras. Il senti instantanément le vide de son cœur se remplir et il se sentait mieux en cet instant qu'il n'avait depuis toujours.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Hadès se calma et ils se séparèrent.

« Tout à l'heure je dois aller signer officiellement un traité de paix avec Athéna. Poséidon sera là aussi et il propose qu'on aille tous faire la fête dans son sanctuaire après. Tu viendras ? »

« Bien sur ! Cette fois, on se sentira vraiment… en paix. »Sourit Shun.

Ils restèrent encore quelque temps à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux mais du bruit venant du manoir les avertit que les habitants commençaient à se réveiller.

« Je dois partir… A tout à l'heure ! » Lança Hadès avant de tourner les talons et de courir hors du parc à toute vitesse.

Shun resta un moment à regarder la grille au fond de l'allée, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé. Il reprit ses esprits quand une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

« Et bien Shun, on t'as cherché partout ! Il est tard, dépêche toi, Saori a quelque chose à nous dire. » Dit gentiment Hyoga, inquiet pour son ami depuis la fin des guerres.

Shun, qui en avait bien conscience, lui adressa un sourire magnifique et le suivit dans le manoir. Il devinait bien de quoi la déesse voulait leur parler.

Une fois les cinq chevaliers divins assemblés dans le salon, Athéna leur expliqua que les dieux qu'ils avaient affrontés et quelques uns de leurs compagnons d'arme allaient venir pour faire la paix. Cette nouvelle fit plaisir aux garçons. Seiya saisit même la jeune fille et la fit tournoyer entre ses bras.

Ikki, par contre, avait une ride de contrariété qui lui barrait le front. Il attira son petit frère dans un coin.

« Ça vas aller, de revoir… »

Shun le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais, en fait, je le connais aussi bien que moi-même. Je serais heureux de le revoir ! »

Ikki le vit partir, encore plus inquiet que précédemment.

A 15h, les chevaliers divins s'étaient rangés autour d'Athéna pour former une garde d'honneur. Poséidon arriva d'abord avec Kanon, Sorrente et Isaac. Il s'inclina devant sa nièce et s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère. Celui-ci effleura Shun en passant et le jeune homme rougit brièvement. Hilda arriva également encadrée de Siegfried et d'Albérich qui saluèrent avec chaleur les marinas, les chevaliers et Rhadamanthe et Rune qui avaient accompagnés Hadès.

Les quatre divinités se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, suivis de leurs troupes. Tout un cérémonial se déroula ensuite pour signer un parchemin qui scellait leur alliance éternelle. Puis tous se téléportèrent au sanctuaire sous-marin où des tables couvertes de victuailles et une sono hyper puissante les attendait.

Pendant que la fête battait son plein et que Seiya et Saori s'étaient lancés dans une démonstration de rock acrobatique, Hadès en profita pour se rapprocher de Shun.

Celui-ci glissa le long de la table contre laquelle il était adossé pour se serrer un peu plus contre son dieu. Hadès lui passa son bras autour des épaules et Shun ressenti encore une fois combien il se sentait uni avec lui-même quand il était près de lui. Une âme sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »Demanda Andromède en levant des grands yeux verts vers son autre.

« Je pense… que je fais glander et m'avachir devant la télé puisque je n'ai plus de Terre à détruire ! »Plaisanta Hadès.

« Joli programme ! Hum… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je me joignais à toi ? » Se risqua le jeune Saint d'Athéna. (NDLA : Lisez les deux derniers mots à haute voix. Je ne sais pas si vous y aviez déjà penser mais moi, ça me fait particulièrement rire… ouais bon, revenons à Shun qui s'est enfin décider à faire le premier pas. Qui eu cru que le Roi des enfers fut timide ?)

« Oh non ! Au contraire ! Tu es le bienvenu à Giudecca autant que tu veux ! »Déclama le dieu plus qu'enthousiaste.

« Merci ! Euh… y a autre chose que je devrais te dire… Quand j'ai dit que tu me manquais… C'est que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de toi, je me sens vide. Tu as toujours été avec moi et aujourd'hui je me sens trop seul. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je… »Dit Shun, emporté par son élan et les yeux brillants, une main posé sur le torse de son compagnon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car Ikki s'était avancé vers lui et lui avait pris son autre main, un regard mauvais posé sur Hadès.

« Viens Shun, faut que je te parle. »Dit le japonais froidement.

Quand ils se furent isolés derrière un pilier, Ikki secoua son frère par les épaules.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Il t'a possédé ! Je sais que tu as bon cœur mais là c'est de la folie ne l'approche plus jamais ! »

Shun ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était mu par une nouvelle détermination.

« Tu ne m'empêchera pas de lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire, tu ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ce que j'ai envie… besoin de vivre ! » Répondit Shun, doucement mais fermement.

Ikki le vit repartir vers Hadès, une angoisse montant au fond de son cœur.

Rune avait suivi toute la scène et il se rapprocha du Phénix.

« Ikki ? Tu sais, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il a changé. J'en ai été le premier étonné mais c'est comme ça. »

Le japonais regarda le spectre pendant un moment puis sourit.

« J'espère bien que tu as raison ! » Lança-t-il, et saisissant la main du juge, il rajouta :

« Viens danser ! »

Pendant ce temps, Shun était allé retrouver l'objet de ses pensées. Celui-ci le regarda approcher et sourit.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose de plus, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« C'était… ça ! » Souffla Shun en approchant son visage de celui d'Hadès qui se pencha instinctivement. Andromède posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Dieu qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent, heureux.

Hadès sorti un petit objet de la poche de son jean et le tendit à Shun.

« Tiens, je l'ai réparé… si tu en veux. »

Shun regarda quelques instants le médaillon se balancer au bout de la fine chaîne en argent. Les mots « Yours ever » dansaient devant ses yeux. Il embrassa à nouveau Hadès qui lui attacha la chaîne autour du cou.

« Je serais à toi pour toujours, mon amour. Tu es ma moitié. » Murmura Andromède contre les lèvres de son amant.

Et tout les deux, ils coulèrent vers un futur baigné de bonheur.

FIN


End file.
